When consumers launder fabrics, they desire not only excellence in cleaning, they also seek superior to impart superior fabric care benefits. Such care can be exemplified by one or more of reduction of wrinkles benefits; removal of wrinkles benefits; prevention of wrinkles benefits; fabric softness benefits; fabric feel benefits; garment shape retention benefits; garment shape recovery benefits; elasticity benefits; ease of ironing benefits; perfume benefits; color care benefits; or any combination thereof.
Compositions which can provide fabric care benefits during laundering operations are known, for example in form of rinse-added fabric softening compositions. Compositions which can provide both cleaning and fabric care benefits, e.g., fabric softening benefits, at the same time, are also known, for example in the form of “2-in-1” compositions and/or “softening through the wash” compositions.
In laundering, there exist unique and significant challenges for securing fabric care. WO 01/25 387 A1 (Unilever, published Apr. 12, 2001) describes fabric care compositions comprising a cross-linkable anionic polymer and a fabric conditioning agent acting as a textile compatible exhausting agent for the anionic polymer. The compositions deliver increased dimensional stability of the fabric, improved surface colour definition, softer handle and improved crease recovery. WO 01/25 386 A1 (Unilever, published Apr. 12, 2001) discloses surface laundry detergent compositions comprising a wrinkle reduction agent selected of among others from aminopolydimethyl-siloxane polyalkyleneoxide copolymers. In spite of the advances in the art, there remains a need for improved fabric care. In particular, there remain important unsolved problems with respect to selecting compatible fabric care ingredients so that the combination of more than one fabric care ingredient provides uncompromising levels of fabric care. Furthermore, when the composition is a laundry detergent composition, it remains particularly difficult to combine anionic surfactants and cationic fabric care beneficial agents in such a way as to secure superior fabric care at the same time as outstanding cleaning and formulation stability or flexibility.
Accordingly, objects of the present invention include to solve the hereinabove mentioned technical problems and to provide compositions and methods having specifically selected cationic fabric care agents and optionally other adjuncts that secure superior fabric care.
One embodiment of the present invention is a fabric treatment composition comprising at least two oppositely charged polymers, one cationic polymer and one anionic polymer. At least one of these at least two polymers is a silicone polymer. Considering compositions with only two polymers, the following combinations are possible: a composition wherein the anionic polymer is a silicone polymer and wherein the cationic polymer is a non-silicone-containing polymer, and a composition wherein the cationic polymer is a silicone polymer and wherein the anionic polymer is a non-silicone-containing polymer. However, compositions, in which the cationic polymer is a silicone polymer and in which the anionic polymer is also a silicone polymer are also included. The fabric treatment compositions of the present invention form a coacervate phase. The combination of the above-cited oppositely charged polymers provides superior fabric care in home laundering.
The present invention imparts superior fabric care and/or garment care as exemplified above. Moreover the invention has other advantages, depending on the precise embodiment, which include superior formulation flexibility and/or formulation stability of the home laundry compositions provided.
It has surprisingly been found that, given proper attention both to the selection of the cationic polymer as well as of the anionic polymer, unexpectedly good fabric care and/or consumer acceptance of the home laundry product are obtained. Moreover, superior fabric care or garment care benefits in home laundering as discovered in the present invention unexpectedly include benefits when the products herein are used in different modes, such as treatment before washing in an automatic washing machine (pretreatment benefits), through the wash benefits, and post-treatment benefits, including benefits secured when the inventive products are used in the rinse or in fabric or garment spin-out or drying in, or outside an appliance. Additionally discovered are regimen benefits, i.e., benefits of converting from use of a product system comprising conventional detergents to a product system comprising use of the present inventive compositions and compositions formulated specifically for use therewith.
For one embodiment of the present invention, it has been found that the combination of a specific cationic silicone polymer and an anionic non-silicone-containing polymer provides synergistic effects for fabric care. In a second embodiment of the present invention, it has been found that the combination of a specific anionic silicone polymer and a cationic non-silicone-containing polymer provides synergistic effects for fabric care. In a third embodiment of the present invention, it has been found that the combination of a specific cationic silicone polymer and an anionic silicone polymer provides synergistic effects for fabric care.